Alcohol abuse and alcoholism is a major health problem among the Indian population of Northeastern Oklahoma, which interfers with the physical or mental health of the individual, creating disturbances in the inter-personal relationships within the family, in the work life and in the social environment. Major objectives of the Alcoholism Guidance Center Program are: 1. To educate the Indian population on the disease of alcoholism. This not only encompasses a general awareness of alcoholism, but to other inter- related problems. To provide programs and services in cooperation with schools, courts, and other public agencies. 2. Organizing on effective and comprehensive effort in establishing a means for the alcoholic individual to obtain medical treatment, counseling, or other assistance from community service provider agencies. 3. Reduced abusive drinking, improved general health, improved job performance, and improved personal, family, and community relationships. The Alcoholism Guidance Center Program will be meeting an urgent social need that does exist within the Cherokee Nation.